Torchwood: Secrets
by harryjay132
Summary: A UNIT convoy is attacked by a mysterious Group in the middle of the Welsh Countryside. Torchwood Three, tries to prove it's innocence by investigating the 'accident' but later find out, that this goes way beyond a simple snatch and grab. A few Swear words but nothing too exotic.
1. Chapter 1

"Alpha One, why are we stopping" The commander asks over his radio. The entire convoy is stopped in the middle of an exposed area, never a good thing, especially when people find out about the goodies in a UNIT convoy.

"Alpha One, report!" The Commander is getting inpatient, nervous and restless. He steps out of his personal Land-Rover and walks towards a gathering group of UNIT Soldiers. One of them obviously a lieutenant, going by the rank insignia on her ID badge steps away from the group, and approaches the Commander.

Before the commander can even ask what's going on, the soldier begins to yell at him.

"Get back into the Jeep, now!" She screams.

"What?" The Commander asks baffled by the Lieutenant's sudden insubordinate burst.

"The Drivers been sho..." The Lieutenant's body hits the cold, hard tarmac of the road. Blood escaping the wound in the back of her head. The Commander, shouts at his troops to get back into the safety of their vehicles, but, his troops receives the same treatment as the freshly killed lieutenant. His soldiers had no chance.

"I will find you! I will FUCKING FIND YOU!" The Commander, shouts outwards into the cold, dark Countryside.

"Oh, no, Commander. We have found you. Turn around. Slowly." The Commander's arms reach towards the night-time sky and he carefully turns around to face his attacker. A young male: mid-twenties, brown eyes, brown hair and a fuck-tonne (Unofficial UNIT measurement) of equipment strapped to the black combat fatigues he is wearing.

"Who are you?"

The man laughs at the Commander. "You honestly think I would tell you? Has UNIT made Spy movies part of the curriculum?"

"Orders?" The man was no longer speaking with the Commander, but to the person at the other end of the Communicator in his ear. A familiar Logo was plastered to the side of it.

"He's of no use to us, Williams."

Williams squeezes the Trigger of his pistol three times and the Commander, joins the rest of his Troopers in the small ocean of blood along the road. The moonlight reflects of the blood, making it much richer in colour.

"Retrieve the Hard-drive and rendezvous at the checkpoint for extraction."

"Aye, Aye." Agent Williams makes short work of the Lorry's Trailer door by placing a small explosive on the lock. After a few seconds of rummaging around, he finds what he is looking for. Walking away from the wreckage, Williams sees the flashing blue lights and hears the blaring sirens of the Military Police. He takes a quick look at his watch. Smiling, he continues to walk away.

"Perfect Timing."

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU! walk in here, guns waving, insulting my staff! Because you _think_, no evidence, you just _think!_ We had something to do with last nights ACCIDENT!" Harkness slammed the file he was given by the UNIT General and his entourage of soldiers that had just busted down the doors of the Hub and waltzed into his office.

"No Evidence! The enemy was using bullets, similar to the ones favoured by The Torchwood Institute's Black Berets!" The General snarled.

"Look around you, General. Do you see any 'Black-Berets' here? You would've been gunned down before you reached the door!"

Gwen and Ianto are pretending to be working at their workstations, while listening in on the conversation and send Instant messages to each-other about it.

_Gwen: How long has it been now?_

_Ianto: 50 minutes and they are still arguing!_

The General and his Troops storm out of Jack's office and Jack slams the door behind him. Gwen and Ianto give each-other a quick glance before returning to the Instant messaging.

_Gwen: He is going to sulk for the rest of the day, isn't he?_

_Ianto: Yep._

_Gwen: Can't you speak to him? Please?_

Ianto quickly looks to his left, in through the window of Jack's office door. Jack is typing at his computer. Well... he is more hammering the letters deeper into the computer's keyboard. The keyboard is actually bouncing up and down.

_Ianto: Might leave it an Hour._

_Jack: Ianto and Gwen, My office!_

_Gwen and Ianto: Shit._

* * *

Author's Note: Not to sure where I'm going with this. Just came to my head. Rate and Review. Some ideas on how to continue it would be appreciated.

- Harry


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen and Ianto are sitting on the two chairs in-front of Jack's old desk. Jack was ignoring them, reading through the file on his desk. Flicking through page, after page, after page, of the UNIT report. Jack sets the report back down on the desk and spreads out the images of the report across his desk. Gwen and Ianto look at the pictures, appalled and sickened by the disgusting way the UNIT officers were left lying on the streets.

"What happened?" Gwen asks as she stares at an image of a female UNIT officer's dead body.

"An armoured UNIT convoy was attacked last night. There was no survivors." Jack answers.

"Why?" Ianto asks. Typical researcher, always asking questions.

"They were after a Hard-Drive: containing all of UNIT's 'sensitive' research."

"How sensitive, are we talking?" Gwen asks.

Jack pulls out another report from the file and sets it in-front of Gwen. Gwen and Ianto both scan through the report, picking out key pieces.

"Oh. My God."

"Super-nukes? Are UNIT actually thinking of building these?" Ianto asks, disturbed by the destruction, one of the nukes could cause. Jack takes the report away from them and places it back into the report. Jack lets out a sigh and says "Appears so. UNIT has gotten more serious about studying alien technology, rather than containing it."

"So why the Armed Soldiers storming the Hub, This morning?" Ianto asks.

"They think were involved." Jack takes a sip of his coffee.

"What! Why?" Gwen asks.

"The bullets the person that attacked UNIT used, are similar to the ones used by the Black-Berets."

"Black-Berets?" Gwen asks slightly confused.

"AKA: The Torchwood Security Forces." Ianto says and looks to his left at Gwen. "Spec-ops Soldiers used by Torchwood, Gwen."

"Wait... We had Soldiers? What the Hell happened to them?"

"Most Died in the Battle of Canary Wharf, the others, work for the Future Options Committee." Ianto answers.

"We had two here back in the 90s but they were killed by Alex Hopkins and when I served links with the Institute, and declared Torchwood Three independent, I couldn't get them Replaced. Would've saved a lot of people over the years, if we had them."

"Jack, stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have done anything more than you did." Ianto discretely sets his hand on Jack's hand.

"I know, I know."

Gwen quickly asks another question to keep them on Topic. Jack, although he deserves some sympathy, will continue to feel sorry for himself for the rest of the day if they don't move on.

"Have we gotten anything else?"

"Just a photo of the man who did it, but, UNIT have been unable to get any information on him. It's almost as-if he deleted all of his records, and thanks to him, they have drawn a blank." Jack answers pushing the photo over to Gwen. Gwen quickly studies the photo, smiling as she looks back up at Jack and Ianto.

"That's the problem with UNIT. They're all soldiers, unable to do the simplest police work. From this photo I can tell you so much about him."

"I knew there was a reason, I hired you."

"Okay, so the weapon on his back is an SA80. Doesn't look like standard issue. You can not find one of them on the streets, so he could have government connections. Secondly, he knew the exact route the UNIT convoy was taking and what it was carrying. Something very few groups would know and third: look at the sheer quality of his equipment, a lot of money there. He is defiantly a professional." Gwen sits up, looking modestly proud of herself.

"Nice work." Ianto acknowledges.

"Okay, so we have narrowed the list down." says Jack.

"I think we have enough to start an Investigation of our own."

"I Agree, Gwen, let's get to it."

* * *

_One hour later._

Gwen walks towards her console, she spent the last hour looking for Toshiko's old notes on the facial recognition software. No one, knows how to use it apart from Tosh. As she walks past Ianto, he gentle takes hold of her arm and pulls her closer to his Terminal.

"Gwen you were right about the SA80. It's the future variant being developed under the FIST project by The MoD." Ianto quickly types a command into his console. "State of the art equipment, including: a High-tech Optical sight, improved railing system and specialised bullets donated by... A Miss Yvonne Hartman."

"What groups are involved in the Project?" Gwen asks.

"The usual suspects but there is one I haven't heard of.." The screen bring ups up logos, buildings and contracts. "The Daedalus Institute. The company got big after the Dalek invasion, stole a lot of Business away from Thales and BAE from the looks of it."

"Brilliant work, Ianto."

"I try my best. What about you? Found anything?"

Gwen walks over to the terminal and taps the enter button on her keyboard, reviving her computer from standby mode.

"Not really, turns out there is a lot more organisations possible of doing this. I'm going to run the photo through Torchwood software. Hopefully, we will find something on him."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it."

Gwen scans the picture into the computer. The image loads up on the screen, little blue dots flash around the man's face and another tab opens up, face, after face, after face, flick across the screen. Gwen hopes this doesn't take too long as she and Rhys are heading out to a restaurant tonight. One of the benefits of the rift closing, almost normal hours in work.

* * *

The Director stands in the middle of the operations room, watching over his employees as they work to protect the kingdom, he loves so dearly. From the corner of his eye he sees a screen light up red. It has found something. The analyst puts his hands in the air, the signal to grab the Director's attention. Although some might see it as treating his staff like children.

Both he and his staff realise its the most efficient way.

"What have you found, specialist?" The Director asks.

"Torchwood Three, seem to be performing a search on our Agent Williams." The Analyst replies.

"Is it a threat?"

"Judging by the Software being used: Defiantly."

"Launch a Cyber-attack on their systems. I will not have my best Operative compromised."

"Yes, Sir. Uploading now." The Director pats the Analyst on his shoulder, pleased with his performance.

"Good-boy."

* * *

Gwen checks her watch, bothered by how long the software takes to work, but, it was searching through over sixty million British Citizens and it has only been five minutes, so maybe she shouldn't be complaining.

_Progress: 80%_

Hallelujah! Not long to go.

Her screen begins to flicker, then the lights begin to flicker alongside it. The entire hub is going haywire. Gwen starts hitting the 'off' button on her terminal but although the computer shuts down everything else shuts down along with it. Jack runs out of his office, like someone set his arse on fire.

"What the hell happened?" Jack places his hand on Ianto's shoulder, and looks over it at Ianto's terminal.

"Haven't a clue, everything has just stopped working."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: Landlines, computers, security doors, not responding." Ianto hits his keyboard. "Can you see your lottery numbers. No! Because the computers aren't responding."

"Still funny!" Gwen laughs while rummaging through her desks drawer.

"What caused it?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Okay, chuckle-brothers. I'll go fetch us some coffee, while you two, figure this out." Gwen walks towards the cogwheel door.

"two things, Gwen. Why can't Ianto, make us coffee? And why are you heading towards the door? The place is locked-down."

"Coffee machine won't work if there's no power, and I have this." Gwen shows Jack the small metal probe used during the 'Lisa' incident.

"Alright. Just be quick, and don't get into trouble." Jack shouts to her as she pulls the cog-door to the side.

"Ugh! Yes, dad!" Gwen sarcastically replies much to Ianto's amusement.

"If you bring back, Starbucks. I swear, I will disown you!" Jack shouts.

"Yeah, Yeah! I'm so scared." Gwen shouts as she walks up the emergency stairs.

* * *

Agent Williams, takes a picture of the women walking out of the tourist office, and uploads it to HQ. A text message appears on his PDA strategically placed on a newspaper on his café table to look as casual as possible.

'Intercept and Capture' the message reads.

Williams finishes of his tea and places a tenner on the table, plus a few pounds for a tip. Williams makes a point of helping the working class civilians of the UK. He begins to walk towards the women, while pulling out a small spray from his coat pocket.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, didn't expect to write something this long but I got so caught up in it. Hope you're enjoying reading this and please, feel free to rate and review.

Thanks – Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Police cars screech as the come to a halt outside Gwen and Rhy's flat. Armed officers get out of the car, and run towards the front door of the building. The Officer in front breaks down the door and storms into the flat, assault rifle facing forward. Rhys throws his hands up into the air as the officers circle around him.

"Alright boys, take it easy." Rhys tries to calm the situation down.

"Rhys Williams, You are under-arrest for suspected treason against Her Majesty's Crown and State. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be held against you in court of law." The Officer states as she is handcuffing Rhys.

A small crowd is gathering around the flat. The neighbours are watching Rhys getting dragged out of his home, without a shirt to his name. The police puts him into the back of the Armed Audi A4 police car. "Look, boys. I think there has been some-sort of mistake. I haven't done anything." Rhys confesses his innocence as the police-cars pull away from the flat.

"No mistake, Mr Williams. We just have to contain the situation." A voice says from the car's blue-tooth device. "Agent Robinson, would you be so kind as to relieve, Mr Williams of his consciousness?"

"No problem, Sir." The Female police-officer setting in the back with Rhys, pulls out a small spray from her Combat vest. She sprays Rhys and watches him fall asleep while he drools over the car's leather interior.

* * *

Gwen wakes up, grunting as she nurses a raging headache. Her vision is blurred but she is able to make out the silhouettes of two men. One was sitting at a table with Gwen and the other was standing at the other man's side, arms behind his back, he was maybe some type of Bodyguard.

"Good-afternoon, Mrs Cooper. How are we?" The man sitting at the table, dressed head-to-toe in a suit that quite frankly made Ianto's look tacky and cheap.

"Oh, just cut the crap and tell me what you want?" Gwen clearly agitated and annoyed replies.

"Such fool words, from such a sweet face."

"Like I said before: What do you want?"

The bodyguard sets a tablet computer on the table, on it are the notes of the entire team on their latest investigation. "I want you to ring up, Captain Harkness. Tell him to cancel the operation and we will let you go."

"and if I don't?" Gwen asks.

The door at the far side of the old, smelly warehouse scrapes open and Rhys is guided into the room, with a gun pointing to his head. Rhys looks absolutely pissed with the situation and she can't help but laugh at Rhys, most people in his situation would be absolutely terrified but not him, Oh-no! He is rambling on about the CIA.

"Who are you lot? Americans? Bloody condescending Assholes! You lot need a firm hand, taken to you. That's what you need, running around invading countries like it's a sport." Rhys shouts, not even phased by the P99 shoved into his check.

"Do I sound American, to you?" Agent Williams asks Rhys.

"Oh! Well that is all I bloody need: The Northern-Bloody-Irish!"

"Enough!" The Director shouts "Gwen make the call, or your Husband gets a hole in his head. Your choice?"

"Fine. Just give me the phone." Gwen says admitting defeat.

Gwen's phone is set on the table by the man's bodyguard, after he retrieved it from Gwen's coat pocket, the dial-up tune could be heard throughout the empty Warehouse.

"Gwen? Are you okay? What the hell is taking you so long?" asks Jack,

"Oh, I'm just dandy. I was getting the coffee and then I seen this lovely blouse in a shop window. Look, I was thinking. Maybe we should call off this case. I don't think were getting anywhere. I'll talk to you about it once I'm back."

"Alright, then. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Jack cancels the call and walks out of his office, Ianto is restarting the computer system at Tosh's old Terminal. He turns around to see Jack coming towards him with a concerned look on his face.

"Have you got the GPS software, yet?" Jack asks.

"Yes, why?"

"When have you every heard Gwen say: 'Just Dandy'?"

"Never. She doesn't speak like that."

"Bring it up."

The GPS software flashes up on-screen. A small blue cursor moves across the map and pinpoints Gwen's location. Jack's eyes bulge when he notices she is nowhere near the Hub. He runs into the office, fetches his coat and storms up the stairs leading to the Garage with Ianto following behind him.

"Where are we going?" Ianto asks as Jack ignites the SUV's engine.

"The Docks." Jack answers as his foot hits the accelerator and the SUV zooms out of the Garage. Neither Jack or Ianto notice the black motorcycle following it.

The motorcyclist dials up the Director from his HUD in the helmet. His motorbike effortlessly gliding through the traffic, following the attention-grabbing SUV.

"Director we have a problem..."

* * *

The Director places his phone back inside his suit's pocket. Quickly, nodding to his bodyguard and Agent Williams. The Bodyguard ties up Rhys while Williams exits the warehouse.

"I'm afraid, we're going to have to cut his meeting short." The Director says as he gets up from his chair at the table. "Shame, I was having so much fun. Agent Taylor, could you be so kind..." The Director produces a small cylinder from his coat pocket and throws it into his Bodyguard's hand.

Gwen's head is forced to the side by the Agent, the small cylinder is pushed against her skin and Gwen feels a rush of something entering her bloodstream. Agent Taylor also gives the same inoculation to Rhys.

"Lets hope, Captain Harkness finds you before the poison works its magic." The Director smiles as he is escorted out of the room by his bodyguard. The Director jumps into his Land-rover and makes his way out of the Docks with Agents Williams and Robinson in tow. A black SUV passes them on their way out off the Docks with a motorcycle discreetly entering behind it and taking an alternate route to the Warehouse.

Jack and Ianto jump out of SUV and storm into the Warehouse, horrified by the sickly state of Gwen and Rhys. "Ianto, get the anti-toxin kit." Jack orders Ianto while he is examining Gwen's and Rhys' pupils and pulse.

Ianto runs in with the anti-toxin kit, Jack grabs it off him and gets to work on Gwen. He quickly injects Gwen with a weird blue substance. Gwen jolts back to life, coughing and fidgeting as does Rhys.

"Gwen? Gwen? Are you alright?" Jack asks not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Jack, look out!" Gwen shouts when she sees another Agent silently breaking into the room like a burglar and with as little effort as he came into the room, he takes Jack's life out of the room with a squeeze of a trigger. Ianto turns around to see Jack slumped lifelessly over the desk and opens fire on the assassin, successfully paralysing the Agent.

Jack takes a large gulp of air, almost as if he was breathing in his life-force. Gwen takes a hold of Jack when he is still limp from the tiring process of coming back to life. Ianto walks over to the Agent and produces a stun-gun.

"Your every waking moment is now a gift from me! Understand?" Ianto says as he shocks the poor bastard in the forehead. The agent is knocked unconscious and is left lying in his own piss.

"Ianto Jones, remind me never to piss you off." Jack says as walks over to Ianto and receives a hug from Ianto. Something very odd, Ianto started doing a while back but Jack defiantly wasn't going to complain.

"Come on. Lets get this bastard to one of the safe-houses, the hub isn't safe now." Jack says as he drags the Agent out of the room and throws him into the boot of the SUV.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really getting into this now. Tell me what you think of it so far. I've got an explosive next chapter for you, should be up later on this week.

Thanks – Harry


	4. Chapter 4

Williams walks into the darkened Control-room, he sees the Director talking to one of the Analysts at their Workstations.

"Director, you wanted to see me?" Williams asks as he quickly scrawls his signature on a piece of paper shoved at him.

"Yes, it appears we have a problem." The Director gestures towards the panoramic screen displayed in the middle of the room. "Captain Harkness and his team have captured Agent Thomson. They are interrogating him now."

"Do we have a live fed?"

"Yes." The Director signals the Analyst to start streaming the video from the Agent's HUD.

It was easy to easy to see that Captain Harkness gained his interrogation skills from his time at Torchwood Three. He was brash, unrelenting and ruthless in his approach but soft and gentle when he wanted just that little bit more of Information. He also had a tendency to use sex-appeal to entice his prisoner into answering questions. The Captain also wasn't above using more... invasive techniques.

_'who do you work for? What do you want?' Jack asks._

_'Operative 147, 3__rd__ class... AH! Please stop!' The Agent screams as Jack applies just the tiniest amount of pressure on the wound._

Williams stares at the floor and massages his forehead. Regretting bringing an inexperienced Operative in a field he simply wasn't ready for.

"Sir, I think we have to terminate... Thomson can't keep it up longer. He has already started begging." Williams states regret fully.

"Shame to lose so much potential..." With just a gesture to the Analyst, the Director gives the order to have a Young man killed for Doing his Duty for Queen and Country.

* * *

"I can make this stop right now, if you just answer my questions. Would you like that?" Jack asks the Agent helplessly strapped to the chair. Ianto, Gwen and Rhys were in the safe-house's Garage. They didn't want to be around for this.

"Operative 147, 3rd class... ugh!" The Agent body starts shaking violently, the chair he is strapped into starts bouncing up-and-down. The Agent begins to cough and blood starts to spew out of his mouth. Small sounds of screaming can be heard when the Agent isn't drowning in his own blood. Jack's horrified by the shear brutality of the Young man's death.

Then, he stops. Just stops. Blood smeared around his clothes, dripping onto the wooden floor of the Bedroom turned interrogation room forming a small pool at his feet.

* * *

Williams continuously slams his fist against his locker door, the banging echoes throughout the entire changing room and grabs some unwanted attention. Jackson walks into the the room and quickly pulls Williams away from the locker. Williams would break his hand if he didn't stop.

"Woo, easy now! What did the locker do to you?" Jackson asks good-naturedly but he receives a cold stare from Williams.

"What happened?" Jackson asks seriously.

"We just had to kill a Young Agent before he gave away the entire operation. Only Nineteen years old... Shit. What the hell was he even doing on a priority operation? Junior Agents should only take part in low-risk operations." Williams says. He isn't sad, just regretful.

"Command fucking up, again? They're hardly know for their expert decision-making."

"Tell me about it..." Williams opens the door to the locker and begins to undress and change into his combat uniform. Light reflects off the metal locker door and beams around the sterile white room.

"What have they got you doing now?" Jackson asks, very rare Williams questions an order and when he does... it's usually because it's a crap order in the first place.

"You really don't want to know."

"I think I do."

"No, really. You don't!" Williams adds a firm tone to his voice and a stern expression sweeps across his face. It wasn't enough to be deemed confrontational but it was enough to shut Jackson up. Fastening up the straps on his darkened combat-vest and starts heading towards the door.

"Look, Jackson. It's classified, I would tell you if I could." Williams turns around before he gets to the door.

"I know... Just don't get yourself killed, it looks bad on the monthly performance review." Jackson walks past Williams with a small grin on his face.

"Ha, This place would fall apart if it was left with you lot!"

"How dare you, I have you know I'm a skilled, first-rate Operative." Jackson faces Williams and walks backwards, tripping up and falling over while doing it.

"Oh, yeah... never seen someone as skilled like it." Williams laughs as he helps Jackson up off the floor.

"But, seriously." Jackson puts a hand on Williams' shoulder. "We have lost too many friends these past years... I don't want to lose another."

"I'll be fine, Sam." Williams picks up his beloved SA80a3 and walks out of the room. Leaving Jackson in a bit of shock. Using someone's first name in this organisation was the Ultimate sign of trust.

* * *

The Elevator glides up towards the illusive level 19, where all the 'sensitive research' was conducted. Williams was granted full access due to his rank and scientific ability Agents pick up during their time with the Archive.

Williams walks along the long sterile corridor, it takes a while to get blinding light gleaming off the white walls. Some researchers even have tints put into their glasses so they aren't blinded when the stroll in at Six o'clock in the morning. Reaching laboratory 15 where the 'Sun-never-sets' project was being carried out, Williams swipes his ID card across the lock and the door slides open.

"Ah, Agent Williams. Nice to see you again, Sir." The head researcher, Dr. James Ericsson shakes Williams' hand as he walks into the testing area.

"How's it going?"

"Very well, all things considered. I hear your conducting a field test, tonight?"

"You heard right. Were those shield schematics any use?"

"Yes, I'm very impressed with your skills. You should be in here, on level Nineteen with us. Not out in the field were your brilliance is squandered."

"Sorry, Doctor. I love combat too much to be in the lab full-time. To me the feeling of a gun in the hand is as exciting as playing about with pieces of circuitry, that it's too hard to chose between the two."

"I understand. Too much like your parents... I'm sorry, I didn't think." James looks at Williams with apologetic eyes. He wants to slap himself for mentioning Williams recently deceased parents.

"It's alright, Doc. My parents went out fighting and the IRA Scumbags that did it are already six-feet under." Williams say with a slight smirk on his face. They begged for their lives when Williams and half the Royal Irish Regiment busted down the doors.

"Now, show me the product." Williams says to the Doctor and is lead into the room where the subjects were being 'integrated'.

* * *

The safe-house from the outside looked like a condemned shack with all the comfort of a UNIT prison but inside it was a well stocked, scaled down base with the right amount of equipment to help The team in their moment of need. They're sitting in the dinning room/boardroom staring at every last scrap of Data they had on the independent server at the safe-house.

"They know where we live, they hacked our computers, have access to police cars and alien poisons... What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Gwen says as she looks through every scrap of evidence she can get her hands on.

"That poison, do we know what it is?" Jack asks.

"Yes, it's actually is a human poison. Modified by Torchwood One using Alien chemicals under Yvonne Hartman."

"Really? Then how could have this lot gotten it?" Gwen asks while nursing a cup of instant coffee. Awful, but Ianto didn't have any of his 'resources' here.

"A lot of things went missing after the battle. Someone could've swiped it." Ianto answers Gwen as he reads through the damage reports.

"Or they remade it!" Gwen exclaims.

"What!?" Jack asks.

"We have been so thick. Outstandingly thick. Look at this photo." Gwen shoves the photo at Jack's face. He looks at it still confused.

"Look at the earpiece!" Jack looks not really sure what he's looking at but Ianto's mind it clicks instantly.

"It can't be...?" Ianto says sceptical over the evidence.

"It is."

"what is _it_?" Jack asks.

"That earpiece. It's Torchwood One Standard Issue, look at the logo." Ianto says.

"So this group... It can't be. Can it?"

"Think about it, Jack! What things keep popping up throughout this case: The Black-Berets, Yvonne Hartman and the people who are doing this have access to Government resources. It has to be." Ianto says, joining in with Gwen's excitement.

A small circular object smashes through the Dining room window and flies towards the team. Jack fires at it twice but each time it evades the bullet. The team are about to sprint out of the room until the object turns into the hologram of the man that was interrogating Gwen.

"Very well put together, Mr Jones. It is unquestionable why The Captain wanted you on his team."

"How the hell are you?"

"My name is not important, but, my position is."

"Oh yeah, and what position is that?"

"The Director of the Torchwood Archives."

"Never heard of it." Jack stares down the Director.

"Of course you haven't... We still know the meaning of a _secret_ organisation." The Director's face lights up with a smile and his cigarette sparks up in his hand.

"Is that what you came here to do? Gloat?" Jack asks, extremely annoyed he had no knowledge of this. Heads will roll in Whitehall tomorrow.

"No, I'm hear to tell you that this has gone too far and we have to contain the situation." The Director takes a long drag of his cigarette.

"And how are you going to do that? You aren't exactly in the room, are you?"

"I'm not... but this device is." The Director smiles and his hologram fades. With a thud the small circular device hits the floor, The device starts glowing amber red and makes a noise as bad as death, sending chills up the entire team's spines.

**Beep... Beep... Beep.. Beep. Beep! Beep! Be-!**

"Everyone out, now!" Jack exclaims while making sure Ianto, Gwen and Rhys were going out the door.

**BANG!**

* * *

Author's Notes: So what do you think? Did anyone suspect something along these lines?

Sorry, it took so long to upload. My Granny is in Hospital and I had a science exam. School life can be a bitch when it wants to be.


End file.
